


Banner Art and Video Trailer for: Of Angels and Angles by SarahK

by LilyK



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Fanfiction Trailer, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: This was created for The Professionals CI5 Box of Tricks Big Bang 2010. It is a story trailer forOf Angels and Angles by SarahK, an AU space saga.





	Banner Art and Video Trailer for: Of Angels and Angles by SarahK

Available on The Wayback Machine Internet Video Archive: [Of Angels and Angles Story Trailer](https://archive.org/details/ofangelsandangelsfinal)

also on Google Drive: [Of Angels and Angles Story Trailer](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14H5lWcqfVPVMwbwOJRz7ELdIHqTqZcZo/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
